Padfoot Has More Swag Than Sirius
by NeonDomino
Summary: Sirius Black decides to take his dog Padfoot out for a walk at Midnight, as he can't sleep. Padfoot takes a liking to a stranger on the beach and decides to play matchmaker. One-shot.


**Padfoot Has More Swag Than Sirius**

**Rayniekinnz named this one also.**

* * *

Written for:

**Midnight Challenge** \- Going to the beach.

**Weakness Challenge** \- Endings. Write a fic that ends with the same sentence that it begins with.

**English Idioms Challenge** \- "Pleased as punch."

**Rummikub Game Challenge** \- "That's always seemed so ridiculous to me, that people want to be around someone because they're pretty. It's like picking your breakfast cereals based on colour instead of taste."

**Bot-Battle:** Handful of sand.

* * *

"It's too hot to be indoors," Sirius stated.

Padfoot stared at his master, choosing not to respond.

"It's just too hot," Sirius complained, his eyes still on his dog. He was struggling to manage the heat, even though he had the air conditioning on. Sirius had thought living in a small apartment overlooking the beach would have been enough to have a bit of cool air in the night, but for some reason he wasn't feeling it.

He had to get out.

Sirius grabbed the lead from the side and slipped his boots on, the massive back dog bounding back and forth from Sirius to the back door and back to Sirius, trying to climb in his lap like a puppy, before running back to the door. Sirius laughed, ruffling the fur on Padfoot's head as the dog got himself worked up in excitement. He loved his dog and it's childish behaviour.

He was convinced that Padfoot was the dog form of himself.

The beach was empty at that time of night and Sirius removed the lead from Padfoot's collar, allowing the dog to run and splash in the water and enjoy himself. Sirius hoped the cool air and long walk would make him feel tired.

He was only walking for about five minutes before he saw a house lit up. Unfortunately Padfoot had noticed the house too, and noticed the man standing, staring out at the sea and decided to greet him.

This was a problem since Padfoot was the height of a man when he stood on two legs, and within seconds of Padfoot seeing the man, the man was on the ground, having his face thoroughly licked by the insane dog.

Sirius ran over, grabbing the dog and almost wrestling the dog off the man and away.

He quickly helped the guy up, using his sleeve to wipe an the man's face, apologises falling from his lips. He was mortified that Padfoot had actually knocked the man down.

"It's okay," the stranger replied with a laugh. "Dogs love me. I think my face is good now."

Sirius moved his sleeve away and stared at the man. Shit, this guy was cute.

That mutt wasn't getting its usual fry-up in the morning. It was getting canned food.

No, dry food.

And forget about having tea, it was getting water.

The bloody mutt.

"I'm so sorry," Sirius said again. "My dog... I don't even know what's wrong with him."

"I said it's fine," the man replied, smiling at him. "I'm not hurt, I only got a bit of slobber on me, I'll be fine."

Sirius nodded. "So, you live here?" He asked, not wanting to leave just yet. He hadn't any interesting neighbours and wanted to find out about this guy that he hadn't seen before.

Remus nodded his head. "Me and my friend James moved in a couple of weeks ago. This is our house-warming party."

"And you're out here?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not one for massive parties," Remus told him. "I wasn't having much fun."

"Oh? Why not?"

Remus smiled at him and Sirius wondered if the man was a little bit (if not a lot) drunk. He was swaying slightly, something Sirius had first thought was because of the collision with the dog, but now realised it was to do with the alcohol.

"I was dancing with a guy and someone hotter came along." Remus shrugged. "It's nothing really, just people care too much about looks sometimes." He glanced down at his outfit. "Seems I don't have the right look for them."

Sirius followed his gaze and saw the guy in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a sweater. There was nothing wrong with his outfit. It suited him. It made him look cute and a bit dorky. Sirius liked it.

"Well, that always seemed so ridiculous to me, that people want to be around someone because they're pretty. It's like picking your breakfast cereals based on colour instead of taste," Sirius said.

Remus frowned for a moment at the words before smiling wider than before.

"And what type of cereal do you like, good sir?" Remus said, winking at him.

Yup, drunk. Completely misheard Sirius' words too, not that Sirius minded at all. He just smiled back in amusement.

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius replied. "Maybe you'd like to give me your number. I think it's a bit early for you to see what I eat for breakfast, but maybe dinner is on the cards?"

"Remus," the man replied, looking quite surprised at the offer. "Are you asking me out?"

Sirius nodded his head. "You're new around here, who better than someone who has lived in Brighton for a few years to show you all the good places to eat?"

"That makes sense," Remus replied, looking as pleased as punch. "Hey, where's your dog?"

Sirius looked around and couldn't see Padfoot. "Shit," he muttered. "Pads," he shouted, looking around.

Suddenly a scream came from inside and both men looked towards the house.

"Bollocks," Sirius said again as he watched the mad dog come rushing back out, a guilty look in it's eyes. Sirius grabbed his collar and handed his phone over. Thankfully Remus looked amused at the dog's antics and typed his number in. "I look forward to seeing you again," he said. "Do you always walk him at Midnight?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, I try to," he replied, kneeling whilst he attached the collar to his dog.

"Well, I have no intention of going back to the party, mind if I join you?"

Sirius scooped up a handful of sand, letting it fall between his fingers whilst he tried to contain the massive smile that was trying to overtake his face. "I wouldn't mind in the slightest," he replied.

Remus looked pleased as Sirius stood up and the pair began their walk up the beach.

"It's too hot to be indoors," Sirius stated.

* * *

**Review please :D**

**985 words**


End file.
